The field of the invention pertains to multistrand cable communications utility lines. In particular, the invention pertains to a tool and a method of using the tool to lead modern cable for cable TV and telephone communications lines. Preparing the cable for placement in the correct position to allow the cable to be lead through various obstructions can require lengthy preparation. This lengthy preparation is due to the extensive wrapping of the end of the cable with tape that is necessary to connect the end of the cable with a towing device and create a configuration less likely to entangle as the line is drawn through trees and brush from pole to pole.
Attempts have been made to attach the cable to a towing device and a guide device. In the past, an existing support line has been used for guiding the cable into place. The use of an existing support line requires some kind of attachment of the cable to the existing line. This has entailed the use of guide loops or the surrounding of the cable and the guide line with coils to keep the cable positioned properly during placement. However, guide lines are difficult to work with and presuppose that an existing line is in place from utility pole to utility pole. Further, the wrapping of the cable with tape or the placement of the cable within a coil is time consuming and can often be frustrating when the cable gets caught in the coil.
Some of the attempts to attach a cable to a towing and guiding device are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,748 discloses a cone shaped cable guide that is used with cable support rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,748 discusses a swivel connector for a cable puller that is provided with clamping means for fastening the cable and strand to the puller which is in turn connected to a tow line. A depending arm extends from each member apparently to prevent backtravel of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,383 shows a cable puller mounted on an existing messenger cable. The cable puller slides on the existing support cable.
Thus, no known tool exists to facilitate an easy attachment of a modern unitary support and communications cable to a single tow line and an easy method of use of the tool to facilitate travel of the cable through brush as well as through pole connectors.